Fox, Roy, Yoshi 5: The Donut and the Party
by Kal Ancalas
Summary: It's here! The fifth story in the popular Fox, Roy, and Yoshi series! It's twice as long, and twice as funny! REVIEW! Summary inside. UPDATED! And on the same day too...
1. Chapter 1

Fox, Roy, Yoshi 5: The Donut and the Party

Introduction: Hi. You're all probably tired of me saying hi, but oh well. This is the first Fox, Roy, Yoshi story with an introduction, and if you haven't noticed, I've updated the titles so that you can easily see the stories in chronological order. This intro is **IMPORTANT! **It covers important things about the story. Yes, I know it's long, but don't just skip it. It has information you should know.

I want all of you to know that this story's EXTRA LONG, because it has two separate plots. In Fox, Roy, Yoshi 4, I said I'd do a story about Fox eating a radioactive donut. But, in Fox's Eating Habits, I said the next Fox, Roy, Yoshi story would be about recycled plots. So which is it? Well…it's both of them.

I'd like to share a short (ok, not so short) story about me and my stories. (That sentence sounded weird…) Anyway, I've been part of this site for over a year and a half. I was an addict to Super Smash Bros. Melee, and I was furiously trying to get Mewtwo as a playable character. Apparently, I took the hard way and played 700 VS matches. A friend, who is part of this site as well (although that fat lug hasn't written any stories) introduced me to this wonderful place, Ok, I thought it was wonderful at first. I skipped over to the SSBM section and said, "Holy crap, these stories are FUNNY!" So, building on my favorite character, Roy, I added two characters: a talking fox and a talking dino.

That's the story of the first (and the VERY first) Fox, Roy, and Yoshi saga. If you've ever seen it, it was called "The Weird Exploits of Fox, Roy, Yoshi, and Others."

Anyway, after the first chapter was posted, it was a not-so-instant success. I continued to post more chapters, each time gaining a loyal fan base and new fans. As well as the occasional flame for torturing Link so much, but oh well. We all have our dislikes, don't we?

At the peak of my career, I had written TEN Fox, Roy, and Yoshi short stories and packed them all into one story. So many people read it, so many people liked it, and I was on the verge of writing my eleventh story.

Then suddenly, it happened.

One day, I woke up and my beloved treasury of stories was NOT there. "What the-!" I yelled, along with some words that would probably burn a hole in your tongue if you tried repeating them. I checked my email, and there it was. A nice big fat notice telling me that my story had been scrapped for two reasons:

1. It was in script format.

2. I had included "Guest characters". (This means that other authors had been included in my story.)

Now, this pissed me off. Everyone else had script in their stories, too! Why hadn't theirs been banned? I was so mad and so sad, that I deleted all of my stories and withdrew from never to be seen for another half a year.

Time passed, and as we know, we all must change. I was sitting at home one day, being bored like hell. So I went to the computer and went to just to read some funny stories. I read a few, and then thought, "Well, I might as well give it a second shot!" So I changed my pen-name and on March 22, 2005, wrote a non-script story.

It was called "Fox, Roy, and Yoshi: Soda Thieves."

It was either a success or a flop, depending on who you ask. Whatever it was, I got a load of reviews, telling me how great it was. I followed the first with "60 Bombs" three days later, and personally, if you ask me, today I consider it the worst of the Fox, Roy, and Yoshi stories. However, that too drew great cheers, so I prepared to write a third. However, the chains of school confined me for two months. In May, I got the chance to write "The Cream Donut War." This, if you ask me, is the best today. (Except maybe for this one.) After that, I wrote "The Donut Bazooka," which came to me while doodling in social studies. That subject never did anyone any good…

Anyway, somewhere along the line, I decided to make a serious jump. I was playing a Mozart sonatina (quite possibly the most BORING piece ever written) on the piano when a brilliant ray of pure inspiration struck me. Why not put the Smash Bros. into a James Bond-ish spy thriller? That's how Yoshi 007 was born. Of course, the title doesn't make much sense, since Fox, Roy, and Yoshi have an equal share of the work-but who cares, that was great too.

And finally, I was burnt out on ideas for the fifth Fox, Roy, and Yoshi series. In desperation, I wrote a chapter of Fox's Eating Habits to please everyone for the time being. At first I intended it to be something to work on while I was being bored, but I realized how popular it was and made it a full-time project.

That's the history of me. I also wrote a few angst fics, but they, if you ask me, were pointless. I don't think anyone even remembers them today.

And now, a few notes on this story. First of all, I don't care what anyone says. I am putting an extra character in this story. That's me. I need to be there, because at a Smash party, you definitely need a moderator. And I was going to torture Link, but when I saw the mob with swords and guns and signs with Link's face on them, I decided to torture some other people.

The summary of this not-so-quickie is that Fox eats a glowing green donut and becomes radioactive. When Fox is finally cured, they throw a party to celebrate. Unfortunately, a party with the Smashers is no ordinary party, and I get caught in it.

That's probably set a record for the longest introduction. So, have fun with Fox, Roy, Yoshi, and the rest in this newest story in the Fox, Roy, and Yoshi series!

Kal Takane Veras


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Author's Note: Wow! I realized I forgot to do a disclaimer! Okay, here we go. I don't own anything except myself. Nintendo, don't sue me.

Chapter? What's up with the chapters? Well, this story's divided into two chapters: the donut and the party. Okay? Got it.

* * *

Fox moved his piece around the board. "Oh, dear, Yoshi, looks like I bumped into your piece. SORRY!" He flicked Yoshi's piece so far, it landed in Roy's clothes drawer. 

"I'll get it." Roy said quickly.

"Fox, every time you hit someone, don't scream SORRY! And please don't flick pieces in random directions."

"But that's what the game is called, right? SORRY!"

"Ay yi yi yi yi." Yoshi muttered. "Let's just go eat something."

* * *

"DONUTS!" Fox yelled. He charged at the donut box. 

"Ooh. Which one should I eat? Strawberry cream, chocolate cream, vanilla cream, shaving cream…Oh, they have a new flavor! Glowing green cream!"

Fox picked up the donut and began to put it in his mouth, but Yoshi stopped him.

"Fox! Don't eat glowing green things! They're bad for you!"

"Hey, look. There's something on the box." said Roy. He picked up the note and read it. "Hmm…ok, let's see here…It says, _SURGEON GENERAL'S WARNING: Eating glowing green donuts has been linked to unnatural growth of hair, change in the color of your skin, brain cancer, tongue cancer, stomach cancer, heart cancer, liver cancer, finger cancer, intestine cancer, pancreas cancer, spleen cancer, appendix cancer, and various other kinds of cancers. The Donut Factory is not responsible for any health problems that may occur when eating glowing green donuts."_

"See, Fox? You shouldn't eat…"

Where Fox and a glowing green donut had been, there was now Fox and some glowing green crumbs.

"See? I don't feel anything." Fox said.

"Let's get him to Dr. Mario." Yoshi muttered.

* * *

"Hmm. All right, first of all, change his clothes." 

"Why?"

"Because he's emitting hazardous radioactive particles that could be dangerous to everyone around him. So he has to wear atomic-proof clothes."

Five minutes later…

"How many donuts did Fox eat?" Dr. Mario asked.

"One." Roy and Yoshi said.

"I see. Don't let him eat anymore, because whatever he touches will become radioactive. If he eats more, his power will double, triple, quadruple, uh…what comes next? Ah, you get the idea. So don't let him eat any more-"

"I ate five more glowing green donuts!" Fox announced, coming into the lab.

"Oh, dear. If he touches anything, it'll dematerialize. Keep him away from everything!"

"Really?" Fox said. He touched a potted plant and it exploded.

"COOL!" Fox yelled. He ran around touching random things. They all blew up.

"I'll have to put him in quarantine." Dr. Mario sighed. He took out a strange looking box and pushed a button on it. Fox started moving toward the box, and when he was in it, it locked itself.

"What happened?"

"That box attracts atomic energy. It'll keep him safe, but if you don't get an antidote within 24 hours, the box will break and he'll be mutated into an even more powerful form from all the radioactive energy."

Roy and Yoshi looked at each other.

"Cheerful. What's the antidote?"

"Well, lead repels atomic energy, so it's mostly lead. But, you'll also need some special acids to neutralize the donut particles inside his stomach, so I'll write a list of everything you need."

A minute later, Dr. Mario gave Roy and Yoshi a list of ingredients:

_ 70 percent molten lead, 10 percent anti-atomic acid formula 1, 10 percent anti-atomic acid formula 2, and 10 percent anti-atomic acid formula number 4. Mix all ingredients together and pour half on the subject, then make subject drink the rest._

"What about anti-atomic acid formula number 3?" Yoshi asked.

_"_It was outlawed when the government discovered that its main ingredient was crack." Dr. Mario replied.

Roy and Yoshi looked at each other. Again.

"How do we get this stuff?"

"You can buy the anti-atomic acid formula 1 at Walgreens, the anti-atomic acid formula 2 at Drug Fair, and the anti-atomic acid formula 3 at Eckerd. As for the lead, you'll have to get that somewhere else."

"Okay." Roy said.

* * *

_"_Let's go to Walgreens first." Yoshi said. He and Roy got into a car and drove there. 

"Hey, you!" a police officer yelled.

"What's wrong?" Yoshi said, stopping.

"It's against the law for talking dinosaurs to drive cars in this state! Do you have a driver's license?"

"Mr. Policeman, I'm just going to Walgreens so I can buy an anti-atomic acid formula that will decontaminate my friend, a talking fox, because he ate a radioactive donut. Could you please let us go?"

"No."

"All right, time for plan B." Roy muttered. "I brought a box of donuts just in case this happened."

"Fetch." Roy said, throwing a cream donut into a tree.

"DONUT!" the cop yelled. He climbed up the tree but fell down. He tried climbing again but fell down, over and over again.

"That should keep him busy." Roy smiled. "Now let's go get that acid." He climbed out of the car and Yoshi began waiting.

1 hour later…

"Where is that dork?" Yoshi murmured.

Another hour later…

"How long does it take to buy some acid?" Yoshi muttered.

Another hour later…

"I'm back!" Roy said, clutching a bottle of acid in his hand.

"What took you so long!" Yoshi had a demonic look on his face.

"Do you know they're giving free samples of Cholesterol Cake in the back? I had to get through that endless line to get the acid. Then I had to wait because people wanted to buy the Cholesterol Cake. Then some fat guy got stuck in the door because he ate too much Cholesterol Cake. And finally, someone spilled 58 boxes of Cholesterol Cake on me and they had to dig me out. Happy?"

"After this, can we go get some Cholesterol Cake?" Yoshi asked happily.

"…"

After a 30-minute drive to Drug Fair, they bought the acid fairly uneventfully, except that Yoshi was distracted by the fact that they were giving out MORE samples of Cholesterol Cake and another fat guy got stuck in the door.

"If I see one more slice of Cholesterol Cake, I'll throw up." muttered Roy.

"More cake? Where?" Yoshi asked, looking around wildly.

And finally, after another trip to Eckerd, they bought the last acid with NO PROBLEM AT ALL! It was awesome! There was no Cholesterol Cake anywhere in the shop! Roy and Yoshi thought all their problems were over until…

"Hey! You're the ones that were driving to Walgreens until I was distracted by a donut! Well, you're under arrest! You can't give me any more donuts because I'm not eating donuts anymore!"

"Lucky I saved this." Yoshi said. He took out a slice of Cholesterol Cake and chucked it into another tree.

"Fetch." Yoshi smiled.

"CAKE!" the cop yelled. He began clawing at the tree, trying to get the cake down.

"Now for the lead." Yoshi said, dashing to the car with Roy following.

"Where can we get lead?" Roy muttered.

"Didn't Falco say he was making a sculpture out of lead?" Yoshi asked.

"Oh yeah."

* * *

After a quick drive back to Smash Mansion, Roy and Yoshi snuck into Falco's room, stole the sculpture, and melted it in Roy's state of the art blast furnace. 

"I didn't know you had a blast furnace, Roy." Yoshi said as they took the lead out of the furnace.

"I didn't know I had one." Roy responded.

"Wait…If Falco finds his sculpture's missing, he'll scream again."

"Yeah. Let's replace it."

After the old switcheroo had taken place, Roy and Yoshi mixed the acid with the lead and poured half of it over Fox.

"Mommy…I don't want a shower." Fox mumbled in his sleep.

"FOX, WAKE UP!" Yoshi screamed.

"Ahh! Evil cream cheese is going to take over the universe!" screamed Fox. "Oh, it's you two. What's that?"

"It's…cream we collected from all the donuts!" Roy said quickly. "Want it?"

"Sure!" Fox said. He took the medicine and drank it down. Instantly, he stopped glowing.

"That didn't taste like cream." Fox said, coughing.

"YAY!" Roy and Yoshi yelled. "Fox's okay again!"

"Let's have a party to celebrate!" Yoshi said.

"Hold on." someone said.

"Who's that?" Roy asked.

"That would be me." I said.

"Who are you?" Yoshi asked.

"I know! Are you my conscience?" Fox asked.

"Yes, of course I'm your conscience…I'M THE AUTHOR, YOU NIMROD!"

"What are you doing here, Kal? You're only supposed to appear when there's an emergency." Roy said.

"Yes, I know, but Yoshi said something about having a party. There's a rule here somewhere…" I took out a big book titled "The Rules of Writing Fox, Roy, and Yoshi Stories."

"Ah, here. Rule number 9384: When there is a party, there must be a suitable moderator…aka the author, present to avoid all sorts of trouble. There. Ya see?"

"Well, one more isn't too bad." Yoshi said, and Fox and Roy agreed.

"All right. I'm going to get the party stuff now, so I'll give you my author powers temporarily. You screw up, though, and I'll destroy you, even though you're the main characters. Got it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." Instantly, Fox, Roy, and Yoshi had my powers.

"Awesome!" Fox said. He made a chili dog appear.

"Okay…I'll leave now." I left through a plot hole.

"That was odd." Roy said.

"But now we have superpowers!" Fox said, conjuring a lot of bean dip.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" they all yelled.

* * *

Next chapter, the party starts! Woohoo! 


	3. Chapter 3

****

ChApTeR tWo

Author's Note: The chapter title was intentionally done that way. So here's the party of recycled plots! Involves Truth or Dare, a pizza-eating contest with strange pizzas, and a very screwed-up movie! Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All the Smashers had heard about Fox's miraculous recovery and the party. They didn't care about Fox, but the Smashers never failed to miss a party.

"All right. Everyone here?" Fox asked.

"Yes!" everyone cheered.

"Wait…" Fox muttered. "I don't see Falco. He must have gone to that art contest to show off his statue."

Roy and Yoshi looked at each other.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I present to you my finest masterpiece." said Falco. "A self portrait of myself in lead!" He whipped off the veil that covered his work of art.

There were a few gasps, and then scattered bursts of laughter.

"Mr. Lombardi…that's a very…interesting sculpture. I…think…it looks…HAHAHA!"

Falco looked at his sculpture, only to see that it had been replaced with something Yoshi had called "A Self-Portrait in Smashed Berries." Roy and Yoshi had, of course, exchanged it with Falco's lead bust.

"HEY! WHO TOOK MY LOVELY SCULPTURE IN LEAD!" Falco screamed throughout the area.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

"Now," Yoshi said, "the author, Kal, is going to get party stuff. So he's given us his author powers, and we get to make you do whatever we want."

"That's not fair!" yelled Ganondorf.

Fox summoned a lightning bolt and charbroiled Ganondorf with it.

"Ok…master." Ganondorf said.

"Let's all play Truth or Dare!" Yoshi said.

"Sure!" everyone yelled.

"All right. There are going to be some rules. First of all, you're not allowed to do anything that might be offensive or…well, you get the point."

The evil smiles of everyone in the room faded.

"Second, you're not allowed to cause graphically violent injury to anyone. That includes sawing people in half, setting them on fire, cutting their wrists, etc, etc."

A few more smiles around the room faded.

"And finally, no offensive language. If you break any of the above rules, as well as fail to tell the truth or complete a dare, you will suffer a punishment of mine, Fox, or Roy's choosing."

Ganondorf's wide evil grin faded as well.

"We need something to spin." Roy said.

"No problem." Fox said. He conjured a bottle full of soda.

"I'll spin first." Yoshi said. He took the bottle and spun it around. It landed on Captain Falcon. (This originally was Link, but I was scared of being attacked)

"Truth or Dare?" Yoshi asked.

"Uh…truth!"

"Very well then. Do you like Samus?"

There were a few giggles.

"No!…yes."

"I rest my case. It's your turn." Yoshi said, handing the bottle to Captain Falcon. He spun it and it landed on Link. (This was too hard to resist.)

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to enter the next contest in this party!"

"Fine." Link thought to himself, "It can't be that bad…right?"

Link spun the bottle, and it landed on Samus.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Captain Falcon! Without your helmet!" A silence fell across the room.

"This doesn't break any rules, does it?" Samus said nervously.

Fox, Roy, and Yoshi put their heads together for a moment. "As long as there's no mouth-to-mouth, it's fine." Fox shrugged. "Sorry, Samus. You'll have to kiss him on the cheek."

Samus took off her helmet and quickly brushed her lips against Falcon's cheek. She quickly ran to the bathroom after that. Falcon simply sat there, reddening.

"Okay…Since Samus ran away, it's the person who's sitting next to her. That would be Ness. Spin." He handed the bottle to Ness. He spun it and it landed on Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Ok. I challenge you to eat eight saltine crackers within 60 seconds. And you're not allowed to drink anything."

"That can be arranged." Roy said. He made eight saltine crackers appear. "Now eat."

Mewtwo quickly gobbled down the crackers, but after the sixth he got "cotton mouth" and couldn't eat the last two.

"Heh. What's the punishment?" Mewtwo said, gritting his teeth.

"All right. You are to lock yourself in a small safe with 25 Bob-ombs, and don't come out until 3 minutes have passed." Roy declared.

"What the f(bleep)!" Mewtwo yelled. Everyone gasped.

"You broke a rule, Mewtwo!" Fox said. "I'm increasing the Bob-ombs to 50."

"F-" Mewtwo started to say, but he caught Yoshi's stern eye. "-ine."

Roy conjured the safe. "Now, Mewtwo, step inside." Mewtwo did so. "Now, I'll put 50 Bob-ombs in there." He flicked his wrist, and two seconds later, bangs, explosions, and swear words were coming from the tiny safe.

"I'll set the timer to 3 minutes." Fox said, pushing a button on his watch. "Let's continue." He threw the bottle randomly in the air, and…someone else caught it.

"I'm back!" I said, catching the soda.

"What's in there?" Fox asked.

"Pizza, for the pizza eating contest."

"What kind of pizza?"

"I don't know. I just selected from the menu at random."

Link groaned.

"I'm really thirsty. You have anything to-" I saw the soda. "Hey, soda!"

"Wait!" Fox, Roy, and Yoshi yelled. "Don't open tha-"

PSSHHHH!

I stood there, dripping in soda. "What did you do?"

"Well, we were playing Truth or Dare with that."

"I see." I muttered. Just then Mewtwo emerged from his tiny prison, covered in burns.

"What happened to you?" I asked, surprised.

"It was a dare." Mewtwo said sullenly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is the list of how much each pizza is worth. Eating one piece of pizza gives you that number of points. The person with the most points after eating is finished is the winner. Okay? Some of the toppings are unorthodox, but hey. Artistic license. And please don't eat or try to make any of the "strange" topping pizzas. That would be bad.

Rules:

1. Eat only one piece of pizza at a time.

2. Don't eat more than 3 slices of the demonic pizza. (This is for health-related reasons.)

3. Don't eat more than 3 slices of the chocolate laxative pizza. (This is also for health related reasons.)

4. If you barf, you are disqualified.

Cheese pizza: 2

Pepperoni pizza: 3

Green pepper and olive pizza: 5

Fiery fire flower ice cream pizza: 8

Peruvian death pepper pizza: 10

Sugar cube pizza: 12

Demonic pizza (don't ask.): 15

Chocolate-flavored laxative pizza (Again, don't ask): 25

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All right. I need three contestants." I said.

"Link volunteers." Captain Falcon said.

Link growled, but he stepped up.

"I volunteer!" Kirby said. He stepped up beside Link.

"Someone else?" I said.

"I'll go!" Pikachu said. He took his place beside Kirby.

"All right, when I say go. 3...2...1...GO!"

The contestants began eating.

"What's fiery fire flower ice cream pizza?" Fox whispered to Mario.

"That's a delicacy. You take a fire flower and pluck off the petals, then you stir them in ice cream. It's wonderful for relieving a bad cough or a stomachache. It's also REALLY spicy."

"I see."

"The score is tied at 5-5-5." I said. (When I say this, it means Link's score, then Kirby's, then Pikachu's.)

Link took a bite of the fiery fire flower ice cream pizza. "Not bad." He gulped down the rest, then exhaled a bit of fire, nearly burning the rest of the pizza. Kirby continued to gulp down pepperoni by the score, while Pikachu was absentmindedly chewing on a piece of demonic pizza.

"The score's now 13-14-5." I said again.

Pikachu finally finished the demonic pizza. He then began to chew on a slice of sugar cube pizza.

"Is it just me, or did Pikachu's fur turn a little darker?" Fox whispered to Roy and Yoshi.

"The score's now 16-20-20. I said. (Link and Kirby ate some more pepperoni.)

"I must win!" Kirby muttered. He took a slice of Peruvian death pepper pizza and gulped it down. Then he exhaled a blast of rancid pepper-breath. Several people watching immediately vomited.

Pikachu finished the slice of sugar pizza. Link breathed in some of Kirby's stink and vomited.

"Link's been disqualified for barfing. Pikachu leads at 32-30." I say, a little bored.

Kirby then took a slice of demonic pizza and gulped it down. He turned a little redder.

"Uh, oh." Pikachu thought to himself. Quickly, he seized a piece of chocolate laxative pizza and gnawed it down, while Kirby enjoyed two slices of fiery fire flower ice cream pizza.

"Pikachu leads at 57-46." I said.

"What!" Kirby gasped. He ate another slice of demonic pizza. This time, he turned even redder and grew some little wings.

"Oh, no." Fox muttered. "This won't end well."

"Ugh." Pikachu groaned. "I'm almost full…" He seized a piece of sugar cube pizza and gulped it down, then collapsed on his back.

"I'm full." Kirby groaned. He snatched a final piece of fiery fire flower ice cream pizza, shoved it down, then let out a fiery, stinky, demonic burp and collapsed. Several more people vomited.

"Yuck." I muttered, cleaning up the vomit with a wave of my newly regained author powers. "The score is tied at 69-69! This contest is over."

"I think those laxatives are working up now." Pikachu said. He rushed off to the bathroom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The smashers decided to wrap up the party with a movie.

"Let's get this one." Fox said. "It's about this guy who leads an interesting life."

"Yeah, right." Yoshi snorted. "Let's actually make it interesting." He took out popcorn, Fruit by the Foots, tiny chocolates, gummy bears, etc, etc.

"You're still hungry?" Roy said. "I lost my appetite when I smelled Kirby's demonic breath."

"It's not for eating, you nincompoop." Yoshi said. "We'll bombard the screen with this food and make the movie interesting."

"Oh, I see."

"The movie's starting!" Yoshi said. "Ready, set, go!" He threw two Fruit by the Foots at the screen.

Meanwhile, Captain Falcon took out a cell phone. "Hello? Guinness World Records? I think this guy broke the record for the longest tongue…Yeah, it's about two feet long."

"I get it." Fox grinned. He took a few chocolates and chucked them at the screen.

"Ew." Marth said in the back. "What did that guy spit out on the floor?"

"My turn!" Roy said. He threw some fruit Gushers at the screen.

"Yuck!" Samus yelled. "That guy just grew some multi-colored warts that exploded! Look, wart juice is running out!"

"Heh." Yoshi smiled. He threw another Fruit by the Foot, as well as some more Gushers.

"Guinness? Three feet. It's starting to grow some strange warts as well." Falcon said.

"I've got one!" Fox said. He threw some chocolate and unpopped popcorn at the screen.

"I've heard of corn poop, but that's just…yuck." Mario said. A few people fainted.

"Give me some of that!" Roy said. He threw two pretzel sticks at the screen.

"Oh my god!" Peach screamed. "That guy just grew some antlers!"

"I'll finish it off." Yoshi smiled. He took out his last two Fruit by the Foots and hurled them.

"Guinness? Five feet. What? You think I should call the FBI? Okay, can you just repeat that number again?"

By now, everyone was getting out of the movie theater.

"That was an awesome party." Fox said, laughing.

"Let's get out of here." Yoshi said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I believe that this tongue is an alien life form from another galaxy." the FBI agent said. "Carl, give me those alien gloves, will you?"

"Bob, this alien life form is just some candy. Apparently pranksters playing a joke on us."

"Oh, really? Well, where's that guy, Captain Falcon, he said his name was? I'm going to find him and give him a piece of my mind."

"Great idea, Bob. I'll go with you."

THE END

Author's Note: Please review! Please please please please PLEASE! I'll cry if you don't…


End file.
